


Freedom through submission

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baker Castiel, Baker Gabriel, Collars, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Leashes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Power Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel are twin omega brothers who have one month to find some way to stay free after their mother dies. Sam and Dean are alpha brothers who have been raised to hunt down and kill things most people don't believe are real. When they stop off at a small bakery and meet their true mates will they be just what each other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supernatural fic and my first story I've posted online in about 5 years. So I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also I don't own any of the characters used in this story nor do I own supernatural no matter how much I wish I did.

**PROLOG **  
The world hadn't always been the way it is now. Or at least that's what Gabriel's mother had told him from a very young age. Anna Milton had been a young omega herself when she had ran away instead of staying with her alpha. She had found out that she was pregnant and did not want to eventually have to see her children sold off, so she stole whatever money she could find around the house and ran. Eight and a half months later she had given birth to twins. Two omega boys that she named Gabriel and Castiel, and she vowed that they wouldn't grow up like she did. She would never sell them off to the highest bidder like her parents had. So everyday Anna covered herself in scent blockers and told everyone that asked that she was a beta. She used the money that she had taken from her alpha and bought a bakery with an apartment above it that would be big enough for her small family. 

Anna loved her sons and the older they grew the more she could see that despite being twins they were complete opposites. Gabriel was little with blond hair and gold eyes, and he had a personality about ten times his size. Gabriel loved talking to anyone who would listen, and he also loved playing pranks and telling jokes. Anna always had to make sure that she had her eye on Gabriel because he always seemed to be getting into something. Though for all his jokes and pranks Gabriel was fiercely protective of his brother. Gabriel was older by about 10 minutes and he took being a big brother very seriously.

Castiel was different, Anna never had to worry about him wondering off or getting into trouble because that went against his personality. Castiel was taller than his brother with dark hair and blue eyes. It made Anna laugh sometimes because the boys didn't look like either of their parents. Castiel was quiet and serious and he preferred to read rather than actually talk to people. He was always very good with schoolwork and Anna always felt comfortable leaving him sitting at a table in the bakery to do his schoolwork or read a book while she worked.

From a young age Anna had taught her sons to bake. They knew how to make everything the bakery sold and also how to decorate cakes and cupcakes, and even cookies. Gabriel had to be watched, because he had a sweet tooth and was always trying to sneak sweets behind his mothers back. He almost always got caught, but that never stopped him from trying. 

Anna sent her boys to an all omega school so they wouldn't be harassed by alpha's, she had never had many problems with it in the bakery. Though that could be because when there were costumers she tried to keep the boys in the back where they wouldn't be seen. The way the world worked treated omegas as property. They couldn't own land without an alphas permission nor could they work without an alphas permission. The scent blockers that Anna were on were highly illegal and she had to go to the worst parts of town to get them. Betas were free to live their lives however they wanted. Alphas owned almost everything though, all of the really high paying jobs were given to alphas. So alphas were the only ones with the money to own expensive houses and cars. Alphas also owned omegas, when an alpha chose an omega nothing stopped them from getting that omega, unless the omega was already mated of course. Once an alpha mated an omega, that omega lost all control. They had to do whatever their alpha asked of them whenever their alpha asked of them. Anna hadn't been happy in that life and she knew her boys wouldn't be so she kept them as far away from the alphas as she could. 

So Anna and her boys lived a happy life in that bakery, until the twins turned 19 and their mother died. She had gone to get her scent blockers like she had been doing once a month for years. She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been shot. The police officers that came to inform Gabriel and Castiel tried to make it better by telling them that she hadn't felt any pain that her death had been quick. Gabriel wasn't sure how that was supposed to make him feel better. His mother was gone and now him and his brother were all alone. They also told the boys that they had a month to sell the bakery and take care of their mothers personal items and they would be collected and sent to a omega home. Omega homes were the worst, they were where omegas that didn't have alphas or family's were sent until they were chosen by an alpha. They were underfunded and usually omegas in those homes weren't treated well. Gabriel had a month to figure out what to do to keep them out of that home and to keep his brother safe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured how to change this so it no longer said it was completed. For some reason when I posted from my phone it wouldn't let me make it a muti-chapter thing. But I figured it out. Thank you for the comments and kudos they make me happy. So we meet the Winchesters in this chapter and Sam and Gabriel meet. This fic is going to be mostly centered around those two although there will be Dean and Cas.

Chapter 1

one week later

Gabriel

Gabriel groaned as the alarm went off, and rolled over slapping around the beside table without opening his eyes until he finally hit the snooze button. If he kept his eyes closed he could almost imagine that the sounds and smells coming from the kitchen was his mother making breakfast. He could almost pretend that the last week hadn't happened and that everything was just like it always had been. He rolled over and shifted trying to find the warm body that should be next to him. It wasn't unusual for omega siblings to share a bed, most actually preferred it that way until they were mated to their alpha's. It was comforting, and Gabriel and Castiel were no exception. The apartment above the bakery only had two bedrooms and after buying the bakery Anna didn't have a lot of money, so they had shared a crib and then as they grew they always shared a bed. Now after all that happened they needed that comfort. 

Gabriel sighed and rolled on his back finally opening his eyes when he didn't find his brother next to him. The illusion was already shattered, and no matter how hard he tried now he couldn't pretend it was their mother in the kitchen. He rolled out of bed already wishing he could curl up under the blankets again. Today was the day that they agreed they were going to reopen the bakery. Gabriel had already decided he wasn't going to sell the bakery. It was a bad idea, but he couldn't bring himself to sell the one thing his mother had worked so hard for. So if he hadn't come up with a plan by the end of the month then they could drag him out of her kicking and screaming. He would rather the building go vacant than to sell it to strangers. Castiel had argued that Anna wouldn't have wanted the bakery to go to an alpha who would just demolish it ,and they should find a beta that would keep it as it is. Gabriel had turned that down saying selling was admitting defeat which he wasn't willing to do. He was trying to figure out some way for them to disappear if it came to that. 

Castiel was sliding the last batch of pancakes onto a plate when Gabriel wandered out into the kitchen. Gabriel walked over and got a cup of coffee from the already made fresh pot on the counter. The brothers sat across from each other at the old dining room table. It was the same one they had sat at all their lives, actually not much had changed in the apartment from the time they were born. Gabriel poured an almost unhealthy amount of syrup over his pancakes. 

"Good morning Gabriel." Castiel finally spoke after his brother took the first bite. Everyone who knew Gabriel knew it was best not to speak to him in the morning until he had at least started eating.

"Hey Cassie, these pancakes are great." Gabriel was trying not to be crabby with his brother. He hadn't slept well and the alarm went off way too early if you wanted his opinion.

"Should we tell everyone that the bakery is closing soon. They will want to find other work." Their mother had hired a few beta's, mostly high school students they didn't bake. They just took orders and cleaned up, but it had taken some strain off of Anna to have them help out.

"They already know I sent them all an email explaining the situation. I wanted to give them time just in case the bakery does close."

"Just in case? Gabriel you are talking like this isn't going to happen. Do you honestly believe we have another choice? Because if you do I would like to hear your plan on how we are going to keep the bakery open from an omega home!" Castiel was shouting now, standing and looking down at his brother. Gabriel sighed and put his fork down looking up at his brother.

"We are not going to an omega home if I can help it. I will figure something out and if I cant figure out a way to save us and the bakery than I will just save us." Gabriel wasn't shouting, he was calm willing his brother to calm down and listen to him. Castiel was silent for a moment sinking back into his chair.

"What are you talking about Gabriel? What are you planning?"

"We can take off. Mom did and she succeeded. If mom can safely disappear from an alpha while pregnant then we can do it too. Don't you see Cassie? That's our last bid for freedom." Gabriel was pleading with his brother now to agree with him. 

"Mother had more money then we do now, and she was incredibly lucky. If we were caught Gabriel we would be in so much trouble. Possibly prison type of trouble. You have to understand this is an insane plan that has very little hope of actually working. Where would we go Gabriel? We have nobody to turn to and you know we would be on in the news as missing omegas. No where would be safe for us." Castiel needed his brother to understand, Gabriel was panicking. He was making insane plans that would never work. That's what Gabriel did when he panicked. "If there was a way out of this situation I have no doubt that you would find it, but I don't think there is a way out of this situation. We have nobody on our side about this."

"Yeah Yeah I hear you. Nobody wants to defend the omegas that want to live their own lives, because omegas cant live their own lives." Gabriel ran a hand through his slightly too long hair angrily. He knew if they were given a chance they could prove everyone wrong about omegas. Their mother had been an omega and she had ran a business and raised two children on her own, but nobody looked at it like that. Everyone said that if she hadn't ran from her alpha and lied about what she was, she wouldn't have needed to be in that part of town and she would have lived. Gabriel didn't think that it was much of a life when literally everything was chosen for you. That was what he liked to call more of an existence, if it could even really be called that. "Eat your breakfast Cassie we have to get the shop open. The people need their sweets darn it!" Gabriel said with a smile trying to lighten the mood however little he could. Castiel gave him a small smile understanding what his brother was trying to do. Both brothers went back to their breakfasts, neither spoke again both too lost in their own thoughts. 

 

Sam

Sam sighed irritably snapping his book closed. He loved his brother, he really did but trapping two grown alphas in the car for days at a time was enough to cause fights between even the most loving of families. Like right now for example, Sam had been trying to read for the last six hours and it was almost like Dean made it his personal mission to make that impossible. He was constantly turning the volume up and singing. Not to mention he only ever listened to like the same six tapes.

"Dean we need to stop." He had to almost yell to be heard over the radio. Dean turned to look at him like he couldn't have possibly heard right, and turned the radio off.

"No way Sammy if we keep going we can make it to the next state by nightfall." Usually Sam would give in to whatever his brother wanted just to delay the fight, but that wasn't going to happen this time.

"We have been in this car for two days. We both need to shower, and we could both use a good nights sleep in an actual bed where we can spread out and not be cramped up. Not to mention if I have to listen to this tape again i'm going to throw it out the window." Sam ranted giving his brother what Dean liked to call his bitchface. "So we are stopping in the next town and getting a room." Sam now wasn't giving his brother a choice, because if Dean had the choice they would be spending another night in the car and Sam wasn't having that.

" Fine we'll do it your way princess. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was your time of the month." Dean muttered turning off the highway and onto the road that would take them into town. It was silent in the car for a while, Sam was looking out the window lost in thought. The brothers had been raised to hunt and kill supernatural beings by their father after a demon had killed their mother. Sam was sometimes sad that he didn't have any memories of their mother, not like Dean did because he had been too young when she died. Dean didn't like to talk about her so Sam almost never brought it up. It also made him angry sometimes. He was never given the chance at a normal life, because of his mothers death. His mother and father had been true mates and after she died his father had went off the rails. He was on a all consuming hunt for revenge because he didn't know how to pull himself back together after her death. Unfortunately he dragged his children with him and raised them to help with his revenge. Sam wanted a normal life. He wanted a job, and a house, and an omega mate to come home to. Instead he got motel rooms, a dangerous thankless job. If you could even call it a job its not like they got paid for it. And he also got to spend every minute of every day with his older brother. 

"Sammy, Sammy look. Look at that!" Dean rarely got this excited. Sam looked in the direction his brother was pointing. All he saw was a small bakery. 

"Yeah Dean its a bakery they have those in like every town."

"No the banner on the bakery, we have to stop there." Sam looked again and sure enough there was a banner hung under the name of the place declaring that they had the best homemade pies in the state. So that's what had his brother so excited. 

"Come on Dean lets go get a room first and maybe some lunch and then we can come back." It was pointless to argue, Dean was already pulling into a parking spot. 

"Sam places this small only make so many of each thing a day. What if we come back and they're out? Then I will never know if their claim is true." Dean shut the car off and got out, leaving Sam with no real choice but to follow him. Maybe they had coffee which he did desperately need and it would also give him a chance to stretch his legs. He walked into the bakery behind his brother who was debating out loud what flavor pie he was going to get like Sam actually cared. He wasn't going to eat any of it not that Dean would ever be willing to share. Sam stopped short as the most amazing smell hit him, it smelled like fresh baked cookies and the air just after the rain when everything was clean and new and healthy. It smelled like home to him which was odd, because he had never had a home. Sam looked around for the source of that wonderful scent and his eyes landed on an omega. He was short (of course to Sam just about everyone was short) he was almost a foot shorter than Sam. The omega had blond hair and golden eyes that were currently trained on the tray of cupcakes he was arranging in one of the display cases. He was wearing a soft looking t-shirt, a pair of worn jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. Sam couldn't see a collar or a mating mark, nor could he smell another alpha on him which meant this particular omega wasn't mated. Once an alpha mated an omega they were given a collar that they had to wear at all times. It had a chip in it with their alphas contact information on it so just in case the omega got lost or in trouble their alpha could be contacted. 

Sam knew he was staring and it was probably pretty creepy, but he couldn't help it. He took a couple steps forward towards that omega that had become every part of Sam's world. The omega stood up away from the display case finally finishing his arrangements, and turned around facing Sam fully. His golden eyes widened when he saw the alpha and he looked like he was speechless. Sam reached forward and grabbed his hand not ever wanting his omega to leave him. 

"Dude, Sam what the hell are you doing?" Sam hardly registered his brothers words or the hand on his shoulder. He smiled at his omega to calm him, he didn't want the golden eyed angel to be scared of him. 

"My name is Sam, What's your name?"

"I'm Gabriel. This is my bakery." He sounded almost dazed like he wasn't really in control over what came out of his mouth. Sam smiled again bigger this time. Gabriel, so he was right in calling the little omega an angel. 

"I think i'm your alpha Gabriel." Gabriel shook himself a bit like he was trying to clear his head. Then he pulled Sam over to the nearest table.

"I think we need to talk" Sam was surprised that Gabriel had the thought to talk it out, and he was more surprised that Gabriel was basically telling him what to do. That wasn't normal omega behavior, but he went along willingly enough.

 

Gabriel

 

"Gabriel I am going to the back to balance the books for this month. Is there anything you need me for? Gabriel looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway to the bakery's kitchen. 

"No Cassie you're fine I'm just going to finish decorating these cupcakes and get the out on display shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes. You know you are the only one that's useful with numbers around here anyway." Castiel had always been better with things like math and science, Gabriel just didn't have the patience for it. He was more hands on hence why he did more of the baking and decorating.

"Come and get me when you are ready to eat lunch then." Gabriel nodded at his brother and turned back to his cupcakes. He got lost in his work hardly even noticing the time passing. Once the cupcakes were iced he took them out to one of the display cases that was almost empty and went to work arranging them until they were perfect. He heard the bell above door jingle and he had a deep gruff voice naming off pie flavors and smiled to himself. He liked that the things he made helped make others happy.

When the smell hit him he almost dropped the cupcake he was holding. It was the perfect scent, old books and hot coffee on a cold day, and something else that was all alpha. Gabriel forced himself to breath through his mouth and focused on putting the cupcakes away. He needed to not get caught up in the scent because he couldn't just give in to some alpha. He finished and stood up, his eyes widened once he realized that the alpha was closer than he had thought. God he was huge, he stood a foot taller than Gabriel and looked like he went to the gym just about daily. He had brown hair that was longer than Gabriel's own and everyone always told him that his hair was too long. He also had hazel eyes that right now were wide open and shining with what looked like happiness. Gabriel couldn't help staring into those eyes and completely forgot his plan of not focusing on the scent. The alpha grabbed his hand like he was afraid that Gabriel would run, not that anything like that was even in Gabriel's mind at the moment. The alpha smiled at him and it took everything Gabriel had not to throw his arms around him.

"My name is Sam. What's your name?" God even his voice was perfect, Gabriel didn't know what to do and he almost forgot to answer.

"I'm Gabriel. This is my bakery." After the words came out Gabriel wanted to smack himself. He hadn't meant to say that. 

"I think I'm your alpha Gabriel." Gabriel shook himself for two reasons. One so he wouldn't say anything else that sounded completely stupid. Two so that he could actually focus, he needed to have a talk with this alpha. 

"I think we need to talk." Gabriel pulled Sam over to the closest table. He needed to know more about this alpha. He was just thankful Castiel stayed in the back office the whole time so he didn't have to explain this to his brother for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we will get to see Dean's point of view of the meeting. Sam and Gabe will have their talk. And Dean will meet Cas. I cant guarantee I will have it out tomorrow but I will definitely have it up this week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's point of view. Dean meets Cas and both sets of brothers sit down and have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story starts where the pilot episode started. Except for Sam never went to college. He got in, but in the end listened to his dad and stayed behind for his family. Also Dean was hard to write for some reason. Actually this whole chapter gave me problems.

Chapter 2

Dean

Dean wasn't what he would call happy, he was content. He had his brother (no matter how annoying he was at times.) He had his baby, and in a couple minutes he would have pie, which was his absolute favorite food ever. The hardest decision he had the moment he parked at this bakery was what flavor pie he wanted. That was actually a very important and difficult decision. Not that anyone understood, Sam definitely didn't. Of course Sam was being a whiny bitch today anyway. Dean really wanted to know what his problem was. Sure they had taken some hunts back to back the last few days, but they had all been some what close to each other. Sam had said he didn't want to be stuck in the car anymore, that they needed actual beds to sleep in. It wasn't like it was Dean's fault that Sam grew into a freaking giant. Maybe he should have fed the kid less while they were growing up.

"So I'm thinking cherry or apple. I love me some apple pie, but if I get cherry I can get a whole pie because you might eat a couple pieces. I mean those health nut ways of yours just aren't as healthy as you think they are Sammy." It only took Dean a few steps into the bakery to realize his brother wasn't paying attention to him at all. He turned and looked and got an eyeful of Sam staring at some blond omega. Dean looked between his brother and the omega. He had to admit the guy was cute, not his type but he could see the attraction. It still didn't explain why his brother was standing there like the worlds most untalented stalker. "Dude you're being creepy, quit eyeing the guy like you're going to jump him right there." Sam ignored him and took a couple steps forward so good maybe he was listening. Dean took another look at the blond, no collar, no mating mark, no alpha scent, which meant no alpha. That was a good thing he didn't need to get into a fight, because some dick decided to go after his brother. He wondered what the owner of this bakery was thinking, hiring an unmated omega. That was like asking for trouble of the worst kind. "Sam, seriously dude, snap out of it." Okay so his brother wasn't listening to him. The omega turned around and froze. Dean seriously hoped he wasn't about to scream or faint, that was attention they didn't need. Sam walked forward and took the guys hand. Okay this had gone on long enough. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. "Dude, Sam what the hell are you doing?" And of course he was ignored again. Talking to Sam was like talking to a brick wall sometimes. 

"My name is Sam. What's your name?" Oh well, Dean guessed they just went around introducing themselves to everyone now. 

"I'm Gabriel. This is my bakery." That explained why a unmated omega was working like that. How did a omega own a bakery though. Something wasn't right here.

"I think I'm your alpha Gabriel." Whoa, hold the phone. Like was Sam talking true mate crap. Their dad had always said that their mom had been his true mate, but Dean had never found his and almost had stopped believing they existed. 

"I think we need to talk." The omega was pulling his brother along, and Sam was actually allowing this. Dean would pay money if someone would explain what had just happened. He looked over at the table that held his brother and Gabriel they were close together talking to low to be overheard. Dean decided he wanted answers he walked up to the beta standing behind the counter. She was also staring at the couple at the table like she couldn't decide if what just happened was strange or sweet. 

"Hey, he's not the only one who owns this place is he?" Dean asked gesturing to the omega that sat with his brother. The beta looked over at him and shook her head. 

"No he owns it with his brother, Castiel is in the back office. Should I go get him?" Dean sighed in relief, Good at least he wasn't going to be the only clear headed alpha in this. This Castiel guy had to be an alpha to own property like this and for his brother to not be mated yet. 

"Nah I think you can just show me back there. I think the guy deserves some kind of explanation before he comes out and sees them. I don't want him going after my brother, you know."

"Oh he would never do that. Both brothers have always just wanted each other to be happy. But if that's what you think is best I will show you back to the office." She stepped out from behind the counter and walked down the short hallway that led to the kitchen and opened a door at the end. Inside was a guy hunched over receipts muttering to himself. "Castiel someone is here to see you, It's important." She stepped aside for Dean to step in and then left closing the door behind her. Dean took a breath to speak trying to think best how to word the situation. Blue eyes locked on Green, and Dean smelled the most wonderful thing he had ever smelled. He smelled apples and cinnamon, and the warm air in the spring. 

"I....I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." Why did he feel the need to elaborate on that like it made a difference to this guy. This omega who appeared to have walked out of Dean's dreams. 

"I'm Castiel Milton. You are my alpha correct? My true mate?" Dean nodded, because really that's what he was and it surprised the hell out of him. He had really believed he didn't have one. "What did you need from me? You couldn't have scented me from out there."

"Our brothers are also true mates. I came back to explain it to you, before you came out and thought my brother was taking advantage of yours." Castiel smiled.

"Gabriel would be difficult to take advantage of. Perhaps we would all benefit form sitting down and talking as a group. We can move this to our apartment upstairs. I believe we will be much more comfortable there." Dean nodded and held the door open for Castiel. He put his arm around the omegas waist smiling at how well they fit together. They walked out and pulled their brothers away from their conversation and up the stairs. Dean looked around the omegas had a nice little apartment from what he could see. Everything was worn and old, but looked comfortable. They all sat down around the dining room table, while Gabriel made coffee. Dean didn't miss the way that Sam's eyes tracked his omega like he really didn't like Gabriel being even that far away. The coffee was done pretty quick and once everyone had a mug, Gabriel sat back down and Sam almost immediately grabbed his hand again. They all looked around, nobody really knew how to start. 

 

Gabriel

Gabriel sighed, he hated silence he really did. He had already told Sam about their lives and about their mother. He guessed it was probably a good idea to get everyone on the same page. "So I guess you two are true mates as well?" Both Dean and Castiel nodded. "Okay so I will go over everything that I have already told Sam. Cassie and I, we aren't normal omegas. Our mother was an omega, she ran from our alpha father before we were born and raised us on her own. She disguised her scent for all of our lives and opened up the bakery downstairs. She died a week ago and Cassie and I were given a month to get everything in order and sell the bakery, before they put us in an omega home. 

Dean smiled at Castiel and looked at Gabriel. "Well you don't have to worry about going into an omega home anymore, neither one of you do. We will sell the bakery and the two of you will come with us." Gabriel glared at Dean and put his mug down forcefully.

"I am not selling my mothers bakery. It was something that she worked hard for, it was where we grew up and its pretty much all we have left of her besides what's in her bedroom. I will not give that up."

"Well sweetheart your going to have to. You can't stay here without us and we can't stay here for very long." Dean said like it was the only logical response. Sam put his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck.

"Dean that's not the only answer.."

"Sammy we have to find dad. Who knows where he is and he could probably use our help." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time. Gabriel kind of wondered how he didn't get dizzy.

"How about this, you sell us the bakery. We find someone to run it, somebody that wont change anything that your mother did. And you and Castiel come with us. Dean is right we can't stay here for very long, and we wont leave without both of you." Gabriel sat there for a minute with his head bowed and his blond hair falling over his eyes. 

"Gabriel, they are correct. That is the best plan mother would have wanted us to be happy and we can be happy with them." Gabriel raised his head and stared at his brother in shock. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, how could his own brother not take his side in this. And then on top of that insult their mother by saying she would want her sons to be owned by alphas. Gabriel stood up from the table fast enough that his chair fell over and ran to their mothers bedroom slamming the door behind him and throwing himself on her bed. He was crying, but he didn't do anything to stop it. If she were there she would know what to do, or she could at least make it better by laying in bed with him and petting his hair. The same way she always had when he had been upset and hadn't wanted his brother to see. Why did everything have to go so bad? A week ago him, and his brother, and his mother had been happy and now Gabriel didn't know if he would ever really be happy again. Every day hurt, it was slightly better here surrounded by his mothers scent. He pulled the blankets up over himself and rolled successfully cocooning himself in warmth and his mothers scent. Gabriel could almost imagine her laying there next to him softly singing him songs until he calmed. The door opened quietly bringing the scent of his alpha into the room, which for some reason just relaxed him more. He sobbed quietly into the pillow feeling more tired than stressed now. Gabriel felt like he could sleep for at least a week. Sam took off his shoes and his flannel over shirt leaving him in a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He slipped into bed next to Gabriel and ran his fingers through the omegas hair. 

"It's okay to miss her you know. You don't have to be the strong one anymore. You have me, and Castiel has Dean. You can just let go, nobody will judge you for it and nobody is relying on you to be strong. Dean is the same way you know. Our mom died when we were young and dad went on this whole revenge mission while simultaneously crawling down into the bottom of a bottle. Dean raised me and I never saw him cry. He never liked to talk about mom, but I never saw him cry over her either. Then when I got older, actually around the time I got taller than Dean, we were drinking one night and he told me everything he could remember about her and that was the only time I saw my brother cry." Gabriel sniffed and asked quietly.

"How did she die?" Sam paused for a minute, he clearly hadn't been expecting Gabriel to say anything.

"There was a fire in my nursery. She died trying to get me out. I'm just glad Dean never blamed me for what happened. I think dad does sometimes."

"It wasn't your fault, you were just a baby. You couldn't have stopped it or helped her." Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to the omegas hair. 

"I know that now, and soon you will know that you couldn't have helped your mother either. Now Dean and Cas went to bed in the other bedroom. Can I stay with you or would you like me to leave? I could sleep on the couch if that would make you more comfortable."

"Stay please." Gabriel had been about to tell Sam he couldn't stay, but he also didn't want to be alone and Sam was warm and comfortable. Gabriel snuggled closer to his alpha and closed his eyes. Sam started to pet Gabriel's hair and hum softly. Gabriel wanted to ask him what song he was humming, but before he could get the ambition to get the words out he felt himself drifting and decided he would ask the alpha tomorrow if he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story for the scene with Sam and Gabe in the bedroom. It was very stuck in my head and i'm glad I got it out. So next chapter the brothers are going to have a calmer conversation. I personally felt bad for Gabe this chapter. The entire world kind of seems against him at this point.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big talk and the four come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day I'm proud of me. This chapter pretty much wrote itself.

Chapter 3

Gabriel

Gabriel rolled over with a whine the next morning when the sunlight hit him in the eyes. He had obviously forgotten to close the blinds, just like he had obviously forgotten to set an alarm, because he was always up either before the sun was up or just as the sun was coming up. Then he took into account what side of the bed he was on and which way he had been facing when the sun hit him and his eyes snapped open. Gabriel sat straight up in bed and looked around, he was in his mothers room. He remembered the night before and how he had run in here when he was told he was going to have to leave his mothers bakery, which was the only home he had ever known. Gabriel was alone in the room this morning. He wondered where Sam had gotten to. There was a duffle bag laying open at the end of the bed and Gabriel had to resist the urge to go through it. The clothes inside had smelled of his alpha, and he just wanted to bundle up in them. Well it was obvious with how late it was Gabriel wasn't going to work today. He didn't really think he could handle it anyway, and if he had been needed someone would have woken him up. Sam had told him to let go, basically told him he could do whatever he had to do to help himself feel better. So with a smirk Gabriel pulled a hoodie out of Sam's bag and slipped it on. It was dark blue, soft and warm and even better smelled like his alpha. Gabriel stood up and the hoodie fell almost to his knees. He looked at the clock on the table and it read 10:30. Wow Gabriel had slept for a long time, then he caught sight of the note sitting halfway under the clock.

Gabriel,

Dean and I went out to get some things. I wanted to be here when you woke up, but I didn't want to leave you after you were awake. Hopefully we are quick and you sleep through our trip, you could really use the sleep. Castiel went downstairs, he said he had a few more things to finish up. We all agreed not to wake you, you were tired and stressed. The bakery can handle running without you. Dean threw a fit about Cas going down, he wanted him to rest too. Cas told him that nobody else could handle the books. We left you some breakfast, its in the fridge. If you do read this please eat. I will be back soon.

Love,

Sam 

Gabriel had the biggest smile on his face after reading Sam's note. He had to wonder what the brothers left for. He wandered out to the kitchen and in the fridge found a plate of waffles, he loved waffles. He also found a bowl of chopped fruit which he more or less ignored. Gabriel didn't really like fruits, or vegetables and he did his best not to eat them. For him the more sugar the better, Castiel had actually hidden candy and things from him over the years trying to get him to eat healthier. It never lasted very long, Gabriel always found a way to get more sweets. It was the benefit of working in a bakery, free sweets whenever he wanted them. He sat down with his waffles covered in whipped cream and syrup. He could go down and see Cassie after he was done eating, but that wouldn't be fun because Cassie would of course be caught up in his numbers and math and then Gabriel would get bored and go to bake something. Then before he knew it, it would be hours and hours later. That was the way he worked, he got so caught up in the baking and decorating and making sure everything was absolutely perfect that he often forgot to watch the time. He was usually better at time management than his brother, who would get so involved in everything that Gabriel had to regularly make sure he ate. 

Gabriel finished his breakfast and wondered into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He would take a shower later right now he was too warm and comfy to care. Then he went out to the kitchen and washed his breakfast dishes taking note that someone else had washed all the other dishes. Gabriel had just finished that and settled on the couch turning on the television. He was just flipping through the channels trying to find something to settle on when he heard the door open. Sam and Dean came through the door carrying a few bags each and Gabriel turned around on the couch so he faced them. Sam saw him sitting there and smiled, coming over and dropping a kiss on his head.

"Hey baby, did you eat?" Sam sounded concerned, like it was vastly important to his day that Gabriel ate breakfast.

"Yup, just got done actually. What were you guys doing?" Sam chuckled, Gabriel sounded excited.

"We had to go look up some work things in the library and then we stopped and got some things for you and Cas." Dean came out of the kitchen and looked around. 

"We came up from the street so I didn't check yet. Is Cas still downstairs?" He sounded disgruntled. Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah or at least that's where I assume he is. I haven't seen him since last night." Dean grumbled and went downstairs to find Castiel. Sam came and sat down on the couch pulling Gabriel over and up into his lap. He rested his head against Gabriel's shoulder. 

"You look good in my clothes. I wanted to stay this morning, wanted to be there when you woke up. We really had to get some things done today though."

"What work things did you have to do at the library?" Sam went a little stiff at the question and then sighed.

"I will tell you when they get back. It will be easier if we are all together. That way we don't have to go through the same thing over and over again."

"If you were a hit man you would have already told me right? Because I feel like that's information you should share with your true mate." Sam laughed, muffling his laugh against Gabriel's shoulder.

"I would have told you if I was a hit man. I promise although I think you would have accepted that better than the truth." Sam looked him in the eyes with a small smile still on his lips, and Gabriel didn't even give himself time to think about it just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam stilled for a second, shocked, and then he put one hand on the small of Gabriel's back and the other slid into his hair and Sam was deepening the kiss. Both of Gabriel's hands went to Sam's shoulders holding himself steady so he didn't fall over, because probably would have. 

Neither of them heard the door open, and they broke apart when they heard Dean speak. "This is why you two shouldn't be left alone. All that unresolved tension." Sam glared at his brother. 

"Shut up jerk. Like it wouldn't be the same with you if you were left alone." Sam cuddled Gabriel close to his chest as he spoke. Making sure that the omega felt loved and cared for. 

"Whatever bitch, anyway are we doing this now or would you two rather have a couple hours alone first?" Dean smirked at them, and Gabriel hid his smile against Sam's chest. He knew what it felt like to be the older brother teasing the younger brother, even if Cassie wasn't that much younger. 

"We are ready whenever you two are. You don't have to be a giant jerk about it Dean." Sam growled at his older brother. He was already kind of upset that they had been interrupted. Gabriel slid off Sam's lap and went over taking a seat at the table next to his brother. Sam and Dean also took seats next to their omegas. 

"Hey Cassie, sorry about losing it last night." Castiel reached over and patted his brothers hand. 

"It's ok Gabriel. I understand that I came across as not caring about mother, and I apologize for that. I do care and I miss her just as much as you. We just need to think about what is best for us. Not what mother would have wanted us to do." Gabriel nodded he understood that, he even understood it last night. He just didn't feel ready to give her up yet. He felt like the world was conspiring against him to make him forget his mother and he didn't want to, not now and not ever. Sam cleared his throat gaining attention from both omegas. 

"So Dean and I think you both need to know what it is that we do. It's hard information for a lot of people to take and most just think we are crazy. So we need both of you to listen and not freak out." Sam paused and looked around the table waiting to see if anyone would say anything. "I told Gabriel last night that when we were young our mother died in a fire. Which is true she did, the other part to that story was a demon started that fire. Dad wasn't able to save her, but Dean carried me out. After that dad couldn't keep it together he took us and went on the road, hunting down the thing that killed our mom. As we grew up dad was gone longer and longer periods of time, leaving us in motel rooms or with friends. Dad hunted down every supernatural creature he could find trying to make himself stronger and trying to find anyone information on the demon. When we got old enough we were trained to do the same thing. That's what we have grown up doing, and we have gotten really good at it over the years. That's why we can't ever stay in one place for too long because it wouldn't be safe for very long. That's actually what we were doing in town in the first place, we were coming from a hunt and decided to stop here to rest up before moving on to the next hunt." Gabriel just stared at him stunned. 

"So like vampires, and witches, and all that stuff that kids dress up as on Halloween actually are real. And the two of you drive around the country and kill those things." Gabriel honestly was wondering if they were trying to pull some prank, but they both seemed so serious. Dean looked at his brother, like he was searching for something for something before speaking.

"Yeah, us and a handful of other people. People who, like us, have lost someone close to them because of these things." Gabriel nodded, not quite sure what to say. Surprisingly it was Castiel that spoke next.

"Isn't that dangerous? These things would be stronger than you wouldn't they?" Dean nodded.

"Yep but we have been doing this too long to let something get the jump on us." Sam nodded along with his brothers words and then reached over and grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"We would never let anything hurt you either, neither one of you. When you come with us, you will never actually be on a hunt with us."

"I never agreed to leaving. You said your dad is still out there, why can't you stay here and he can keep doing this."

"Gabriel please, we can't do that and you know it." Gabriel took a deep breath. Sam was right, he knew Sam was right.

"So what Cassie and I are going to be under lockup while you guys do whatever you do?"

"Of course not, most of the hunts are at night and can only be done at night, you two will hopefully be sleeping while we are working." Gabriel looked over at Castiel and they both nodded. 

"Okay we will come with you, but before we leave we have to leave the bakery in the care of someone good." Sam smile was blinding.

"Of course baby, we will get whoever you approve of." Gabriel leaned against Sam and sighed again. What was he getting himself and his brother into?


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I just ended it where I felt like I should because it is a fairly important event to the characters.

Chapter 4

Gabriel & Sam

 

Sam picked up one of the smaller bags that he and Dean had brought back from their shopping trip. The really hadn't meant to pick up a hunt here, because they were so busy with their omegas. Then of course they had over heard one of the local teenagers talking about the haunted house in town, so of course Dean wanted to check it out. Even after Sam told him it was probably nothing, Dean had said that it was their job to make sure that it really was nothing and also that they needed to make sure that it wasn't anything that could harm their omegas. So they were going grave digging tonight as much as Sam didn't want to. Dean was right though, it was their job and Sam always got a sense of accomplishment out of it even if they were never thanked. They were still saving lives, and no matter how banged up they got on a hunt knowing that still felt good. 

Gabriel was bouncing now, visibly excited. He really wanted to know what was in that bag, actually he had been wondering since he had seen the bags earlier. Their talk had been more important however. Sam handed him the bag a little nervous. Gabriel had been reluctant about having his alpha here from the beginning. Sam understood it as much as it hurt him, Gabriel had been raised to believe that all alphas were abusive and cruel. Not that he blamed their mother for teaching her sons that. Her alpha may have been that way towards her, forcing her to run. Sam would not abuse his omega or treat him badly ever. That intention was not to be misunderstood, Gabriel would be punished if he acted out. Sam had been lenient up until this point, because his omega was hurting. He couldn't give Gabriel too much leeway though. However he would never abuse his omega or make him truly unhappy. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. He may not be able to settle down in one place and live normal, but he could have his omega. Even Dean was really happy, which Sam hadn't seen for a while. Dean was usually content, but never really, truly, happy. 

Gabriel reached into the bag, and pulled out a flat, square box. The box was flat, and covered in velvet. Gabriel looked his alpha in the eyes, not opening the box yet. He understood now what was in this box, he also understood what it meant. There would be no going back, not that there was a real big chance that there would be going back now. Once someone found their true mate, they could live without them, but they would never find a meaningful relationship with anyone else. They would always end up comparing everyone with their true mate, and nobody could ever live up to someone's true mate. Gabriel smiled, not his usual wide smile or his playful smirk, this was a small smile. More of a promise that he wouldn't freak out over the contents of this box. 

Sam held his breath as Gabriel opened the box. The omega seemed calm, he even smelled calm, that could change very quickly though. Gabriel was still healing from his mothers death, and because of that his emotions were all over the place. Inside the box was a collar, it was white leather lined with soft fake fur,(Sam preferred that over real fur.) The buckle was gold, with a place for a padlock if Sam wanted to put one on, right now he didn't. There was also gold designs around the collar, thin little swirls that you wouldn't see unless you were up close. On the front was a ring, all omega collars had them, leashes were a common thing. They weren't required, some alphas just liked them. Sam viewed them as a punishment, he would use one if he felt he had to, but he didn't get any real enjoyment out of it. Inside the collar that nobody could see was a microchip, it had all of Sam's information. That was required, the government was made of alphas that all believed omegas would wander off and get lost. So the chip had Sam's name and phone number, and Bobby's address. Sam didn't have a permanent address to use, not that he ever thought it would have to be used, Bobby wouldn't mind even if someday it did have to be used for some reason. 

Gabriel ran shaky fingers over the collar. It was pretty and he actually liked it, he had pictured some type of thick, studded dog collar, but this was thin and pretty. He knew logically that traditionally omega collars were thin and delicate to represent that omegas were supposed to be delicate and fragile. He knew it would be soft and comfortable. He let out a deep breath and picked it up, he didn't know how to really feel. On one hand he was happy, he had an alpha that was willing to care for him. The omega part of him was ecstatic. On the other hand he was scared, alphas were cruel they didn't really care about omegas they just wanted some pretty trophy. He held it out to Sam, pleased to note that his hands weren't shaking like he thought they would be. 

"Do you want to put it on me?" Gabriel could have put it on himself, but he understood the importance it would have for his alpha to put it on him. Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel into his lap again, taking the collar from him as he did. He buckled the collar around Gabriel's throat, making sure that it was too tight or too loose. He dropped a kiss on the omegas throat right above the collar. Gabriel looked around noticing for the first time that they were now alone in the room. "When did they leave?"

"When I gave you the bag." Sam chuckled a bit. "I think Dean decided that this should be down in private."

"In case I freaked out you mean." 

"It was partly that and partly because he didn't know how Cas would react either." Gabriel knew how Castiel would react, he would be so happy. Castiel had always wanted an alpha no matter how many warnings their mother had given him, the only reason he hadn't pursued it before this was because he wanted to stay with his brother and Gabriel had always taken his mothers warnings to heart. Today though he was tired and he felt like he didn't have the energy to fight against his nature. So he just snuggled back against his alpha and let go. He didn't think about his mother or his brother, just focused on this one moment and how perfect it felt. Sam smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of his angels head. That had gone so much better than he thought it would, he had expected Gabriel to fight it at first, but his omega had managed to surprise him and Sam loved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to follow the show pretty well up to the end of season 2, with some differences obviously. Then things are going to go different. For example I will never write Ruby into a story. I didn't like her character and I felt like the brothers trusting her was out of character, considering they had been raised to never trust a demon. I have also decided that I will take suggestions, so as the story progresses if there is anything that anyone would like to see just leave me a comment and I will try to write it in. All that being said I have the next few chapters planned out I just have to actually write them out. It's been raining here and its always harder for me to write when it rains because I get distracted. Also Dean and Cas haven't really been in this too much yet, they will have the majority of the next chapter and then the chapter after that will be the boys hitting the road. Oh and last note for this chapter I'm updating the tags as I go along, so bear with me on that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a moment. The plot moves forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was so hard to actually write. I don't know why I think I was just distracted. My dog is sick and that sucks, but anyway that chapter is a bit short. The next chapter will move the plot along and start actually following the episodes. I for one cant wait to see how Gabe and Cas deal with their alphas hunting. As always even though I don't say it enough thank you for the comments and kudos, they really make my day. So yeah I think that's all I have so enjoy.

Chapter 5

Dean and Cas

Dean watched Sam pick up the bag that he knew held Gabriel's collar. Looking away from his brother he grabbed Cas's hand and silently pulled him from the room. They didn't need to witness this, just like Sam and Gabriel didn't need to witness that moment between them. Dean had always thought collaring an omega should be a private thing, and could never understand the alpha's that did it in public. He always assumed they just wanted the attention, he didn't need anyone's attention he had Cas. As long as his omega continued looking at him like he did, Dean didn't ever need anyone else. 

It was a strange feeling. He still loved his brother, his car, and pie, but he felt like he would give all that up for Cas if he had to. He would give the dark haired omega anything to keep him safe and happy. Dean pulled Cas into the bedroom snagging one of the bags as they walked past. He looked around the cluttered bedroom and smiled. You could definitely tell that both Cas and Gabriel shared this room, their scents were mingled everywhere. He had felt kind of bad about taking what had obviously been Gabriel's side of the bed the night before. Although since Gabriel hadn't run in here he assumed that he wasn't going to actually sleep in this room. Honestly Dean had just wanted to be with Cas, they hadn't even done anything. They just talked, sharing a kiss here and there, until Dean noticed his omega's eyes were staying closed longer than a normal blink took and declared it was time for bed. 

Dean had been woken by the alarm this morning, if you could even call 4:30 morning Dean still thought of that as the middle of the night, first thing in the morning is when the sun started to come up not before. However he was in too good a mood to be too upset, and had even had coffee with Cas and spent about an hour and a half in the bakery office with him until Sam had gotten up. 

Dean sat on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard, and Cas laid down next to him putting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean put one arm around his omega and shook the collar box loose from the bag with the other. Cas opened the box with a silent smile, he wasn't nervous or upset, Cas didn't have the same thoughts or fears that his brother had, nor did he really understand his brothers fears. Of course Gabriel was always closer to their mother so that was probably the reason. Castiel had never understood how their mother had just left her alpha like that with no word. She wasn't abused or neglected and when Castiel asked she simply said that she hadn't felt like there was enough love in the relationship. He had only known Dean for a short time and he couldn't imagine leaving him. 

Cas opened the box and his smile got wider. The collar inside was made of black and blue braided leather, it reminded Cas of the friendship bracelets he had seen on some of the employees for the bakery, only thicker made of more than a couple strips of leather. It was thin, and the leather was the softest thing he had ever felt. It had a silver buckle on one side and a silver ring on the other. Dean's initials were engraved on the buckle. Dean slipped it around Cas's throat and buckled it making sure it wasn't too tight. Cas smiled up at his alpha and Dean leaned down pressing his lips to the omegas. 

"It has a chip in it with our uncles address since I don't really have one. I don't ever want you separated from me, but if you are at least you will be safe." Dean hated the thought of losing his omega even for a day, but he would at least be content that if that ever happened Bobby would keep him safe. 

"Thank you Dean, I love it more than anything I have ever been given." Cas was just so happy his alpha had spent the time to pick out the perfect collar for him. They laid together in silence for a bit, until Dean chuckled. Cas looked up at the alpha wondering what was funny.

"I haven't heard anything from out there so either Gabe passed out, or it went better then we thought it would." Cas had to laugh at that too, although knowing his brother the collar had been accepted for now. Gabriel wouldn't freak out too much until it came down to them leaving, and then Cas was sure Gabriel would fight regardless of what he said now. He snuggled closer to his alpha, he would go wherever Dean went no matter what.

 

Sam and Gabriel

 

Gabriel didn't know or care how long he had sat there cuddled up on Sam's lap. He was happy and warm and honestly considering a nap, he didn't care how long he slept being with Sam like this made him feel safe, safer than he had ever felt in his life. He groaned when his phone, that he had left sitting on the table the night before, started to ring. Ignoring Sam's laughter at how cute he thought the omega was when he was grumpy, he answered the phone keeping his head on his alphas shoulder. He wasn't ready to lose his comfy spot for a phone call. It was one of the betas that worked in the bakery calling to ask if she could take more hours before they closed, because her mother had lost her job and they badly needed the money. Gabriel told her of course she could take all the hours she needed. It wasn't until he hung up the phone and thought about it that a plan began to form. 

"Sam do you remember the idea to get someone to run the bakery?" Sam stiffened slightly at the question, he didn't want to fight or cause Gabriel to be unhappy when today had been going so well.

"Of course baby. Why do you ask?" Gabriel smiled wide up at him.

"Eleanor is the mother on one of the betas that works downstairs, I've known her for years she was a friend of my mothers. She's a beta and a single mother and she just lost her job. I would be ok leaving the bakery with her. I know she would take care of it, just like my mother would have wanted." Sam nodded.

"If that's what you want baby, Cas has already said that he's ok with whatever you decide to do. If she agrees to do that we will meet with her tomorrow and have the papers written up."

"Tomorrow is so soon though." Gabriel's smile disappeared, he really was happy that he had someone to run the bakery but he didn't want to leave. 

"I know Gabe, but we cant stay in town much longer. We have taken too long on this hunt already and there are other places that need us." Gabriel nodded and reached for his phone to call Eleanor. She agreed to meet with them and sounded genuinely excited about it. 

The meeting took place the next morning and went off without a hitch. Gabriel and Castiel signed over ownership of the bakery to Sam and Dean. They hired Eleanor on as their manager, she would run the bakery day to day, but any big changes had to be made with permission of the owners which really meant permission of Gabriel and Castiel it just didn't say that on paper. That night at dinner Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face. He and his brother had finished up the hunt with no problems, and now their was nothing keeping them in town. He knew without a doubt that with a little time away and on the road Gabriel would begin to heal, and he would get to see the happy, shining omega he had only caught glimpses of so far.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we are finally up to the episode chapters. Anything that you notice is from the show including dialog, characters, etc do not belong to me. I had to retype this whole thing because my computer I normally use just decided to freak out and delete my whole profile so I lost everything. That includes that chapters for this, my other series and all my notes and outlines. It's going to take me awhile to come back up with everything. I'm also using my old computer which a great computer don't get me wrong, it's old and only has notepad on it. So I typed this whole chapter on notepad. Any mistakes as always are mine and mine alone, let me know if you find any so I can fix them. Other than that enjoy.

Gabriel's POV

Gabriel was dreaming, it was one of those dreams where you know you're dreaming, but you can't do anything about it so you just go along with it. He was in a house he knew he had never been in before. It was big and fancy something they had never been able to afford or had even really cared to have. He walked forward into the kitchen that he could see and there was his mother, mixing cookie dough and humming softly. Gabriel froze, of all the people he expected to see his mother wasn't one of them. Of course he supposed they shouldn't be surprised. They had just left their home and bakery everything that had reminded him of their mother and he knew he wasn't completely over her death yet. He kind of wondered what he was seeing, he didn't know this house so why was he dreaming it?  


"Mom? Can you hear me?" If she could she gave no indication, just continued humming to herself. "Mom it's Gabriel, I've missed you. Please hear me. You left us all alone and I'm doing the best I can, but I still need you. Mom!" Gabriel was aware that now he was crying and yelling. He just wanted her to hear him. It was pointless yelling he knew that it wouldn't change anything, but he couldn't help it.  


"Calm down Gabe, we will have lunch in just a minute." Gabriel froze again. He opened his mouth to say something else to his mother to see if she responded, then she turned around and Gabriel gasped. She was pregnant, very pregnant from the looks of it. She wasn't talking to him she was talking to her unborn babies. "And I know it's you Gabe your brother is not that active. He is very quiet and well behaved." She put the cookies in the oven and sat down at the table with a sand which and glass of milk. Gabriel sat down in the chair across from her.  


"I know you can't hear me mom. We found alphas both of us did. Well okay more like they found us. Came walking into the bakery and changed our whole lives. I'm scared mom, you always said that having an alpha wasn't good. That we would be treated like property that didn't have feelings or thoughts of our own. They don't treat us like that mom, and I keep waiting for the tables to turn and them to treat us like that. We haven't been with them long, but they still treat us well. I..I think you were wrong, not all alphas are bad. Some are and I think you got one that was and you wanted to protect us, so you told us that they all were." Gabriel was crying, again or still he wasn't quite sure, but he could feel the tears and his breath was catching in quiet sobs. He had always blindly followed every belief his mother had ever had and to think that she was wrong about something was upsetting.  


"Gabe wake up baby." Gabriel looked across the table in confusion. That was an odd thing to say. "Gabriel,come on angel open your eyes. Sweetheart it's ok just wake up." As the voice continued talking it changed it wasn't his mother speaking anymore. Looking around he noticed his mother wasn't even there anymore, the kitchen was dark and empty. Gabriel got up and walked through the door that he had come in from.  


Gabriel felt that someone was holding him and petting his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the backseat of the car that was now stopped on the side of the road. Cas was sitting next to him with wide blue eyes, he was holding Dean's hand who was turned around in the drivers seat looking worried. Gabriel turned to look at the man holding him. Sam was looking at him with love and concern in his eyes. He was sitting on Sam's lap, he had to have gotten in the car in a hurry, because the back door was wide open and one on his feet was on the ground outside so he wasn't all the way in the back seat and the front passenger door was open.  


"What happened?" Gabriel asked his voice was rougher than usual. Sam wiped away the remaining tears on his face before he answered.  


"You were crying and screaming in your sleep baby. Cas tried to wake you up and couldn't, hell I've been trying for a while. You scared us, what were you dreaming about?" Gabriel rested his head against Sam's chest listening to his heartbeat slow back to normal.  


"I dreamt about mom. She was right there only she couldn't see me or hear me. It was like I wasn't even there." That had been the only bad part of his dream. He had loved seeing his mother again, but the fact that she couldn't see or hear him was what upset him. He and Cas had always been the center of their mothers world and having her not notice him had been the worst. He felt Sam nod over his head and then hear Dean speak from the front seat.  


"Cas, why don't you come up here with me. I think Gabe is going to need Sam for a little while." Gabriel heard another car door open and close, then he heard Cas climb into the front seat and that door close. He didn't look though just kept his head buried in Sam's chest. Sam shifted and pulled the door closed as he slid across the back seat. He arranged them both so that he was half laying down leaning against the door, Gabe was laying with his head on Sam's chest and the rest of him was tucked between Sam and the back of the seat. He felt warm and safe, he knew his alpha would protect him from anything, even bad dreams that weren't really bad just sad.  


Gabriel shifted and raised his head so he was face to face with Sam. The alpha gave him a questioning look and a small smile. Gabriel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips smiling slightly when his alpha responded and kissed him back. He ran his tongue along Sam's lips and the alpha opened slightly to let him in. Gabe ran his tongue along Sam's tasting cheap coffee and something spicy and sweet that was purely Sam.  
Sam pulled back and broke the kiss off when he heard Dean scoff from the front seat. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked his big brother with a smile. He knew why Dean had made that noise.  


"Not in baby Sam. You know that." Sam laughed and didn't respond. It wasn't like they were going to do anything anyway. It was just a kiss, a good kiss, but just a kiss. Gabe put his head back down on Sam's chest and Sam went back to petting his hair quietly. Dean pulled up outside a motel and parked. "Ok so here's the plan, we are going to get a room and you two are going to stay here while Sam and I go to the ranger station. Then when we come back from there we will get dinner. The faster we get this hunt done the faster we can move on and go do something fun." Gabe was too comfortable to argue, but Cas looked at Dean with what could almost be described as a glare.  


"We are just supposed to stay here while the two of you are off fighting god knows what? You want the two of us to just sit here and worry that you won't come back. And what if you don't come back? The last person that we sat around and trusted to come back didn't and just left us all alone and I won't let you do the same. If you try to leave us here we will just follow." Cas hadn't raised his voice at all through his speech, but it still had Dean staring at him with raised eyebrows. The thought crossed Gabe's mind that he didn't know how Dean would punish Cas, but he might be about to find out first hand. Omegas were not allowed to speak to alphas like that and they really weren't allowed to tell an alpha no like that. Gabe was aware that the both of them had gotten away with quite a bit, because they were still grieving and both the alpha's were giving them time. However there was a breaking point and Gabe had a feeling they were going to reach it soon.  


Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth and sighed. "Fine, you two can go with us to ask our questions, but that is it. When it comes to the actual hunt the both of you will stay here even if that means I have to tie the both of you to the freaking bathtub. I'm going to go get us a room, get the bags out of the trunk Sammy." Dean tossed the keys back to Sam and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Gabe sat up and climbed out first giving Sam room to get out of the car, Sam got out and looked at the two omegas standing beside the car.  


"Dean will get over it soon Cas. He doesn't like having people he cares about in danger. In the future it might be better to bring that up without getting angry about it. Dean reacts to anger with anger it's something he picked up from our father." Sam opened the trunk up and started putting duffle bags on the ground. One for each of them and then one full of salt containers and weapons. Gabe and Cas both stepped forward to help. Gabe picked up his bag, Cas picked up both his bag and Dean's, and Sam picked up his bag and the weapon bag. Dean came out of the office with the room keys and took his bag from Cas, then led them all to their room. After setting the room up for when they got back they got back in the car and drove up to the rangers station.  


The drive was a quiet one with just the radio on. They pulled up outside the rangers station and parked. Dean turned the car off and turned to look at both Gabe and Cas in the back seat. "Now listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want to hear anything from either one of you when we get in there. Cas stay with me and Gabe stick close to Sam. As you know most of the world doesn't look at omegas as smart enough to be off a leash let alone to be able to question things. And if either of us tells you to do something you do it. No questions, no comments, no arguments. Do you understand." Cas and Gabe nodded and all four of them got out of the car. Gabe went to stand next to Sam who automatically wrapped an arm around his waist.  


Sam made the comment of Blackwater ridge being pretty remote as they were walking in. Once they got inside Sam walked over to a 3D map of the national forest. Dean and Cas went to go look at the decorations on the wall. Dean holding tightly to Cas's hand. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forests, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."  


"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Sam and Gabe looked over. Dean is pointing to a picture of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam pulled Gabe with him and went to stand next to his brother.  


"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure." Just then a forest ranger walked up behind them making all four of them jump, they hadn't seen or heard him come in. After talking to the ranger and getting a copy of the permit that the missing hikers had filed all four of them walked back out to the impala. They drove to the address listed on the permit.  


"Stay here, we won't be long. We are going to tell her we are park rangers and I don't think she will buy it if you two are with us." Both omegas understood this, the park ranger had unnerved them. Some alphas thought it was ok to stare at omegas, even if said omegas were with their own alphas. And even knowing nothing would happen they hadn't liked it. The alphas walked up and knocked on the door, a girl answered and they talked for a minute and then went inside.  


"So, where did that shot of courage come from Cassie? I don't think I have ever seen that before." Gabe was smiling trying to pass the question off as a joke but he was really curious. His brother had always been soft spoken and hated confrontation.  


Cas pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs. "Mom didn't come back. She left that morning and told us she would be back in time for lunch and never came back. I couldn't handle that happening with anyone else that we care about. We are a family now Gabriel, and family doesn't leave family behind or let them go off into danger alone." Gabe slid across the seat and put his arm around his brother. Cas leaned over and put his head on Gabriel's shoulder.  


"From what they said they have both been doing this for a long time. Mom wasn't prepared Cassie, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and just wasn't ready. Those two would be ready for anything I bet, well except for running across us I don't think they ever saw that one coming." Gabriel leaned his head against Cas and started humming the song their mother always used to sing them at night before bed, after a second or two he heard his brother join in. Neither of them noticed their alphas standing outside the car watching them with smiles on their faces. 

\----Later that night-----

Gabe looked around the bar they were in. He had never been in a bar before his mother said they weren't safe. She was probably right they wouldn't be safe for an omega on their own. They were safe enough with their alpah's as long as they didn't go too far from them. Sam and Dean were talking about the case they were on, flipping through an old beat up looking journal that they said had belonged to their father. Gabe looked over at Cas and had to stifle a laugh, Cas had tried Dean's beer and was making the most disgusted face he had ever seen. Omegas normally didn't like alcohol, they liked things that were sweet and things that were salty. Bitter wasn't a flavor they enjoyed, but Dean had seemed to like it so much that Cas had decided to give it a try.  


Dean turned his head to look at Cas and laughed at the look on his face. "What's the matter Cas, you look like you took a bite out of a lemon." His eyes fell on his beer that was just a couple inches from Cas and he laughed harder pulling the omega to him. "Don't like beer do you baby?" Cas shook his head and Dean kissed his temple. Gabe reached for Sam's laptop case and pulled out his camera that he put in there for safe keeping. He took a picture of Dean and Cas, Dean with a happy wide smile cuddling Cas close who looks slightly put out over being laughed at, but still looks happy. Gabe put the camera down on the table and slid into Sam's lap who was looking at his computer screen in concentration.  


"They are happy together." Gabe hadn't meant to say it out loud it was just an observation. Sam smiled down at him.  


"Are you saying we don't look happy together?" He asked in a teasing tone.  


"We are very happy together. I just don't think I have ever seen Cas this happy before. I've seen him content, but never honestly happy like he is now."  


"Were you happy before?" Sam's words were spoken into Gabe's hair almost like he didn't want Gabe to hear the question.  


"I don't know. I loved my mother but I think her trying to keep us from being held prisoner by some alpha she was holding us prisoner. We could never go anywhere or do anything without considering a million different things before because it wasn't safe. We would never have been allowed to go to a place like this, I mean we hardly left home unless it was something important. Mom never really tried to understand what we wanted it was always about what would keep us away from alphas. So I think the answer to your question is that I thought I was happy, because I didn't know what happy was. But now that I know what happy actually feels like, I was never happy." Gabe tilted his head up to look into Sam's eyes and Sam rested his forehead against the omegas, neither of them spoke again just looked into each others eyes. neither of them noticed Dean pick up the camera off the table and take a picture of the both of them. After a couple hours of Dean trying to teach Cas how to play pool and darts, and Sam and Gabe watching from their table in between trading slow easy kisses, Dean declared it time to go back to the room and sleep. The alphas had a early morning the next day and needed some rest. They all showered and changed and went to bed and that night Gabe slept very well in the arms of his alpha.

\----the next morning----

The next morning was quiet and subdued. It was decided after much pleading that Cas and Gabe would come with and wait in the car, because the hunt probably wouldn't take more than a couple hours. They had breakfast and packed everything up and then drove to where they were meeting the group that was going up into the mountains to look for the missing hikers. All four got out of the car and Dean hugged and kissed Cas promising to be back soon, then he turned to look at Sam who was holding onto Gabe tight and whispering in his ear.  


"Come on Sammy we don't got all day, the sooner we go the sooner we can be back." Sam nodded and kissed Gabe one last time then both omegas got into the front seat of the car and watched the group walk away.  


Hours passed and they spent most of it not talking very much. Taking turns napping and watching for the group to reappear. There were snacks and water in the car and they sipped on the water, too nervous to eat. The sun went down and still nothing. Gabe got out and pulled some extra blankets from the trunk and made a little nest for them in the front seat where they had the best view of the mountain.  


"They will be back soon Gabriel." Gabe didn't know if Cas was asking or telling so he said nothing. Cas took the keys and got out. Gabe heard the trunk open and some shuffling and then it closed. Cas got back in the car and handed something to Gabe. It was a shirt of Sam's Gabe felt a little better having Sam's scent so close. He looked over Cas had one of Dean's shirts a flashlight and..  


"A gun Cassie?!?! Why do you have a gun?"  


"There are bears and things out here Gabriel."  


"We don't know how to use a gun Castiel."  


"We have seen them used in movies before, it's easy you just point it at what you wish to shoot and pull this trigger I believe."  


"Castiel we have never used a gun before. There is a reason people go to classes for those things. They are dangerous you're going to shoot one of us on accident. And I don't know where the nearest hospital is do you?" Cas just shook his head at his brother and put the gun down under the seat.  


"There now it is where it can't go off and harm us, but still within reach should we need it." Cas settled down with Dean's shirt under his head as a pillow. "We should rest brother, I'm sure they will be here soon." After a couple minutes Gabe laid down still holding Sam's shirt close. Both brother laid with their heads in the middle and their feet tucked up against the doors. It wasn't the most comfortable, but neither wanted to be alone even if they still were in the same car just different seats. Neither brother slept for a long time and finally fell asleep when the sky started to become light as the sun rose again.  


Both omegas were startled awake sometime late afternoon by a knock on the window. A park ranger was standing outside the drivers side looking in. Gabe sat up and rolled the window down part way. The park ranger was a beta which was a good thing seeing as how they were unprotected omegas except for the collars around their necks.  


"What are you boys doing sleeping out here?" The park ranger looked a concerned, but not angry which was good.  


"Our alphas went up yesterday, they said it was too dangerous for us. They were part of a group looking for missing hikers." Gabe gave as much information as possible wanting the man to go away so they could go back to waiting for their alphas.  


"Of all the stupid.......I assume they told you two to wait with the car until they got back."  


"Yes, they should be back soon"  


"Ok, but if they aren't back by the time my shift ends tonight I'm taking you two back to the rangers station to wait." Gabe nodded and rolled the window back up. Cas was sitting up looking at Gabe with sad eyes.  


"They will be back by then won't they Gabriel?"  


"Of course they will don't ask stupid questions. And even if they aren't they will come looking for us when they do get back." The brothers went back to waiting. Gabe folded the blankets back up and put them back in the trunk. Then he paced for a while. After a little bit Cas joined him in his pacing they talked several times about going up after the alphas, but always decided against it because they had no idea where the group went or how to find them.  


The park ranger came back for them like he said he would. Gabe was trying to stall when he saw it. The group was coming down the path led by Sam and Dean. The park ranger went to meet them and call an ambulance for the ones that needed it. Gabe ran to Sam and jumped on him, Sam laughed and caught him taking a step back to adjust for the weight in his arms that he hadn't been expecting. Gabe wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and the alpha kissed him hard.  


Cas threw his arms around Dean and Dean held on to his omega like he thought he would never get to hold him again. The omegas didn't let go of their alphas, not when the park rangers were asking their questions, not when they were being thanked for their help. Dean leaned against the hood of the car still holding Cas and Sam jumped up and sat on the hood to give his arms a break from holding Gabe who refused to let go. Nobody could seem to stop smiling, the paramedics closed up the ambulances and drove away.  


"Man, I hate camping." Said Dean with a smile.  


"Me too." Sam agreed.  


"You know we are going to find dad right?" Dean's smile was gone. Finding their father had been their goal for a long time now.  


"Yeah I know, but in the meantime I'm driving." Dean handed over the keys and got in the back seat with Cas. Gabe finally let go of Sam and got down off the hood. Gabe called to his brother.  


"You better get your 'protection' and put it back in the trunk because I'm not going to be responsible for shooting something." Sam grabbed Gabe's arm to stop him.  


"You two were playing with guns?"  


"No we weren't playing with anything. Cassie decided that we should have a gun in case of bears."  


"Do either one of you know how to shoot even?"  


"Nope, not past what we've seen on T.V" They got in the car and Gabe fished the gun out handing it to Sam with two fingers. Sam took it and laughed handing it back to his brother. Dean laughed and kissed Cas.  


"Wouldn't have protected you very well baby. It's not loaded and the safety is still on." Cas looked confused but didn't say anything, content to cuddle with his alpha. Sam started the car and turned the radio on pulling Gabe closer to him. They started their long drive to the next place and next case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own anything from the show. I also do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. If anyone would like to beta let me know, if not I will just continue on as I have been. I might get another chapter out soon, but I am not sure. My dad just had open heart surgery and I am helping him out for a while, so if I get the time I will write. That being said I don't know when the next chapter will be out I have to get the next part of my other work up which is only about half finished. Thank you for all the kudos and comments and everything, it really makes my day.

Gabe sighed around his last mouthful of pancakes. Sam had been getting more and more edgy. Something was bothering him, but every time Gabe asked about it Sam just said it wasn't for him to worry about. He looked over at his brother to gauge Cas's mood, ever since Cas had spoken against Dean he had been quiet and almost meek. Gabe knew he was testing boundaries and was scared of crossing them. Neither of them had been around alpha's before and didn't really understand how they worked. They knew alpha's were protective, possessive, and once they had their omega they didn't seem to see anyone else.   
Cas was staring at Dean, who was reading the paper occasionally making marks next to things that seemed interesting. Gabe smiled at the look of intense concentration on his brothers face. It was almost like someone could drop a bomb right next to the restaurant they were in and Cas would never notice, not as long as he had Dean to stare at. He looked up when the waitress came over and started flirting with Dean. Gabe shook his head, some people would continue to flirt with alpha's that had omega's hoping to change their minds about their relationships. He never understood that, those people had to know they weren't going to get anywhere. Dean looked up at the waitress with a polite smile and shook his head, she looked like she was going to say more until Sam came back and sat down.  
"Just the check please." He said in a tight tone. Sam hated the flirting, it was one of the only things he would be rude about. Dean shot a smile at his brother and grabbed Cas's hand holding it on top of the table. Dean handed the newspaper to Sam.  
"Here, check this out..." Gabe blanked out the rest of what Dean said. He was looking at Sam, the alpha looked tired. He had circles under his eyes and he looked a little more pale then normal. Gabe was starting to get worried. Sam spent a lot of time flipping through a small leather bound book that Dean said was their father's journal. Gabe had tried to look a couple times just to have Sam kiss him and smile before putting the book out of sight and distracting Gabe with something else.   
"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam was getting frustrated now.   
"Is there something you want to say, Sam?" Dean's tone of voice said it wasn't a question, that he already knew what was coming and was trying to warn Sam not to take this conversation any further. Which of course Sam ignored, because he always ignored when Dean didn't want to talk about something important.  
"The trail for dad is getting colder and colder everyday Dean."  
"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean was trying to stop a fight from happening in public that much was clear, but it was also pretty clear Sam was upset about this.  
"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam was ignoring his brothers glare, too caught up in what Gabe had always called younger brother anger. Sam didn't seem to care that everyone could hear their conversation.   
"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?"   
"Yeah, I know you do, its just..." Sam trailed off as he looked away from his brother. Gabe glanced at Cas to find him with his arms wrapped around his middle. It didn't surprise Gabe, Cas had always hated fighting or anything resembling fighting. Gabe didn't like it too much either, but he didn't get as bad as his brother. Cas had a tendency to shut down so whoever was yelling wouldn't see him, Gabe was the opposite he tended to act out to draw attention to himself. He leaned over and pulled his brother into a hug. Dean noticed this and ran his hand through the omega's hair. Cas pulled away from his brother to sit on his alpha's lap.   
"We will find Dad, but until then we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam rolled his eyes, but he nodded. Then Dean turned his attention to Cas again ending the conversation.   
\-------LATER----------  
Gabe sighed kicking his legs in the air irritably. He flopped over on his back and sighed again.  
"I don't understand how that is supposed to make you feel better. It's annoying." Gabe lifted his head to glare at his brother that was sitting against the headboard of the other bed, reading some book. As usual Cas didn't even look up from the book as he was scolding his brother.  
"I'm so bored Cassie, it's been hours." Gabe was full of energy today for some reason. Sam said that he had had too much sugar, but Gabe didn't believe that. You couldn't have too much sugar it wasn't possible. Sam had said he was going to start watching what Gabe ate and limiting how much sugar he had. Gabe wasn't happy about this development.  
"You have the remote to the TV. Find something to watch." Gabe sighed again. Cas was so easily entertained all the time.  
"There is nothing on TV. We only get like three channels and nothing is on any of them. Entertain me Cassie." Cas actually lowered his book for that.  
"Would you like me to read to you?" Gabe shook his head no. He didn't want to be read to, if he got read to he would fall asleep and he didn't want to fall asleep.  
Gabe got up and brought Sam's laptop back to the bed. He wasn't not allowed to use it, just Sam was usually using it for something work related. He turned it on and found it already connected to the internet. He found a online game site that he didn't have to download anything for. He picked some random cooking game and settled down to play. For a long time the room was quiet except for the sound of the mouse clicking and pages turning every once in a while.   
Another couple hours later the alpha's came back. They had been out investigating the drownings for the last few hours. Gabe didn't look up from his game until he felt Sam standing over him. Sam shook his head and smiled sitting down next to Gabe on the bed.  
"That's how you get viruses." His tone was affectionate but firm. Gabe knew he already had to get rid of a lot of viruses, because of Dean's activities. Gabe also knew he wasn't really in trouble either, alphas had this habit that if it wasn't dangerous or went against something they directly said no to, they would let their omegas get away with pretty much everything. Gabe put the laptop down on the bed next to him and sat on Sam's lap face to face with the alpha.   
"I'm bored." It came out as a whine. Gabe knew he was whining and didn't care. He was bored and had been all day. In his mind it was Sam's job as his alpha to entertain him and so far he wasn't good at it today, the omega knew he was working and it was important. They had people to save and he understood that, but he just wanted undivided attention. He was tired and itchy and bored and he just wanted Sam to make it better. Sam frowned and ran his hand through the omegas hair.   
"You're getting close to your heat aren't you?" Gabe hadn't actually thought about it, their mother had always kept track of them, and gave them some medicine that knocked them out so they didn't have to deal with it without an alpha. It could be very painful without an alpha and she had never wanted them to suffer like that. Now that Sam had asked though it made sense, it would explain the way he had been feeling all day. He shrugged, he really didn't know, but he figured Sam would know or be able to smell it or whatever alphas do. Sam kissed his omega's forehead and set him on the bed. "I'm going to go pick up some food and get you some ice cream, I bet that will make you feel a little better." After getting what Dean and Cas wanted Sam left promising to be back soon. After about an hour of watching Dean try to get Cas to stop paying attention to his book, Sam walked back in the room with food.   
"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam had his work face on, but he still walked over and handed Gabe a small container of mint chocolate chip ice cream warning him to not eat all of it at once.  
"What do you mean?" He had Dean's full attention now.  
"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam gave his brother a look like he was waiting for Dean to come to the same conclusion that he had.  
"He drowned."  
"Yep. In the sink." Dean sat up straighter in alarm.  
"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." The brothers began to debate what could be causing all these deaths. This new death seemed to shoot down every theory that they had before. They were both frustrated, they wanted to solve this before someone else died, but they couldn't do that if they didn't know what was going on.  
"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said standing up. He was their best bet since this whole thing seemed to revolve around him. Dean leaned over and gave Cas a kiss on the forehead and then grabbed his keys and jacket, putting his and Sam's food in the fridge for later. Sam leaned over and gave Gabe a kiss on the lips, licking ice cream from his lips.  
"Remember don't eat all of that at once. Save at least half of it for later or you won't get ice cream again for a long time." Gabe nodded and went back to eating his ice cream.

\-----LATER--------

After the alphas had come back and got ready to leave again, Cas and Gabe insisted on coming with. They were tired of being stuck in a motel room and said that they would just find some way to follow. As long as they didn't go in the lake they were safe.   
So they were in the car when Sam and Dean found out that it was the ghost of a little boy that was causing these drownings. It was sad that his life had been cut so short for basically no reason. Of course even if he didn't say it out loud Gabe had always had the feeling that if their mother hadn't run off with them that his and Cas's life would have been cut just as short. In Gabe's opinion the little boy hadn't really done anything wrong, he had had everything taken from him and wanted revenge. He also understood, though that killing people was never a good thing and once the alpha's were done the boy would be at rest.   
Under alpha orders they both stayed in the car waiting when they got to the lake. They watched as the little boy got pulled in by something. Gabe was out of the car before he really thought about what he was going to do. Sam, Dean, and the boys mother went running by a second later.   
"Get back in the car, Gabriel!" Sam yelled as he ran past and Gabe almost couldn't resist obeying. That was an alpha order those were almost impossible to resist. However, Gabe watched Sam jump off the end of the dock and then watched Dean do the same. He looked back at Cas who was as white as a sheet.  
"Get the blankets out of the trunk." Gabe took off running down the dock. He heard his brother yelling and pleading for him to come back, but he couldn't, he had to help Sam. He jumped off the end and everything went quiet for a minute as he went under the water. It was dark and he couldn't see anything when he opened his eyes. Gabe kicked and broke through the surface of the water as a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to someone. He flailed for a second before he realized that it was just Sam, he looked at his alphas face to see panic and anger in those eyes that he loved so much.   
The boys grandfather was in the water now calling out to someone. Gabriel watched as he was dragged down and Dean came up with the little boy, who wasn't moving. Gabe was scared for him, he didn't want to see a child hurt like that. Then Dean called out that he was breathing and got him up on the dock with help from his mother.   
Sam let go of Gabe's collar and grabbed his arm, and swam them over to the ladder on the dock. After they both climbed up he grabbed Gabe's chin and forced him to look at the alpha.   
"I told you to stay in the car! What were you thinking!?" Gabe was crying now he couldn't help it. He didn't want Sam to be mad at him, but if he was given the option he wouldn't change what he had done.   
"I was worried about you. You jumped into the water with something that has been drowning people. Did you expect me to just sit there and accept that you might not come back up?" Sam let go of Gabe and looked out over the lake, trying to slow his breathing down. Finally he shook his head and looked back at the golden eyed omega.  
"Go to the car and wait for us. Don't get in yet, we are going to have a conversation when we get back to the room, but I need to calm down first." Gabe nodded and did as he was asked. When he got back to the car Cas wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and only then did Gabe notice that he was shivering. He hugged his brother trying to gain some warmth. He turned his head to see Sam and Dean walking towards the car. Cas pulled away to give them blankets. Dean pulled Cas to the back door of the car and sat him down in the backseat giving him a kiss as he did. He stood up and looked at his brother with a silent question. Sam nodded and opened the trunk. Dean closed the back door and got in the drivers seat turning around to talk to Cas. Sam slammed the trunk closed and came walking towards Gabe, holding a leash in his hand, a leash that matched Gabe's collar perfectly. He clipped the leash to Gabe's collar and pulled him with it to the back door on the passenger side. "This is part of your punishment, but not all of it do you understand?" His voice was strong and steady.  
"Yes alpha I understand." Gabe's voice was about as steady as he felt which wasn't very steady at all. Sam opened the door and had Gabe kneel on the floor between the front and back seats facing the backseat, then he had him put his forehead on the backseat. It wasn't a comfortable position, but then again it wasn't supposed to be. Sam laid the part of the leash that was in his hand on the seat next to Gabe's head, then he shut the door and got in the front seat. The ride to the motel was a short one, but Gabe knew it would feel like it took forever for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I just couldn't figure out how to end it, so while I'm not completely happy with the ending here it is. As always I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Again sorry about the wait.

The car ride back felt like it took hours, Gabriel knew better it was really less than an hour. He could fee the anger radiating from Sam, and judging from the silence in the car he wasn't the only one that didn't want to make it worse. Usually Dean would be blaring music and snapping at anyone that asked him to turn the radio down, but now that radio was turned down so far Gabriel could hardly hear it. Gabe looked to the side as far as he could without taking his forehead off the seat in front of him, Cas was staring out the window with no expression. Gabe wondered what he was thinking about. The car turned and after another minute stopped. Dean turned the car off but left the keys in. 

"Sam," That was as far as he got before Sam cut him off.

"Don't Dean."

"Look man I agree with you, if I was in your place...well I would be reacting worse than you. I don't have your patience Sammy. I'm just saying don't go overboard. Me and Cas will get a separate room for tonight and let you have your time." 

Gabriel felt fingers slide through his hair and he shot his brother a small smile making sure to not lift his head up. Cas was offering him comfort the best way he knew how at the moment. He heard the front doors open and close and then his brother was out of the car too. Gabe knew better than to even think about moving at that moment. It felt like ten minutes had passed when Gabe's door was opened, he knew instantly from scent that it was Sam. Sam grabbed his leash silently and after seeing that Gabe was struggling to stand because his legs were stiff he gently helped him from the car. 

Everything the alpha did was still caring, Gabe could feel it. He wasn't going to be beaten like his mother had warned him all those times. Gabe knew Sam was still angry it was in his every move, but he hadn't stopped caring. Sam was leading him to the room using his leash, but he wasn't going to fast or pulling too hard. Sam opened the door to their room and Gabe wasn't surprised when he saw that the bag that Dean and Cas used was gone. Sam pulled him to the middle of the room and then dropped his leash, the alpha walked into the bathroom and threw a towel at Gabe. 

"Get those clothes off and dry off properly before you get sick." Gabe was quick to follow that, stripping and hanging his clothes over the back of one of the chairs and drying off with the towel. He was still cold so he wrapped his arms around his middle. He looked up as Sam came back in the room wearing sweat pants and toweling his hair dry. 

Gabe felt exposed standing there like that. Even more so when Sam stopped and just stared at him for a full minute. The alpha took the towel from him and threw it in the direction of the bathroom. Then he took the leash off of Gabe's collar. He went over to put it in his bag and then sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Come here Gabriel." Gabe went over and stood between the alphas legs. "On your knees." Gabe dropped to his knees without a second thought. He was scared, not of Sam, just because he didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Gabe didn't like surprises unless he was the one surprising someone else, and this wasn't a good surprise. Sam put his fingers under Gabe's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking into each others eyes. "Why did you ignore what I told you? I told you to stay in the car and you instead chose to put yourself in danger. Do you understand that because you did that you put not only yourself, but me and Dean in danger too. I was distracted watching out for you and anything could have happened to all the three of us." There were tears in Gabe's eyes, he hadn't wanted to put anyone in danger he was just trying to help. 

"I won't apologize for what I did alpha. I didn't want to put anyone in danger I was just trying to help you because I didn't want you to get hurt. So I'm not sorry for trying to help you, but I am sorry for the way I did it."

Sam frowned. "This was partly my fault, well mine and Dean's. We have been lenient with you and Cas, because you have had a hard time. That stops now, I've mentioned a couple rules to you, but I haven't enforced any of them. Because of that you are under the impression that when I say something its up to you if you listen or not. That's not the way this works. It should have never occurred to you to jump in that lake, simply because I told you not to." He moved closer so Gabe could look nowhere but his eyes. "I will always treat you like the best thing that ever happened Gabe, because you are. But, you have to listen to me and let me take care of you. That's the only thing you have to do is just listen to me. Now I'm going to punish you for this, before I do that though I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did. That doesn't make it ok, but I do understand." Gabe nodded he already knew that. 

"So" Sam continued. "I'm going to spank you I think we will do fifteen because this is the first time, and you are going to wear your leash whenever we are in public for a week." Sam paused like he was considering something. "No sweets for that week either, and I will be ordering all your food for you so I know that is being followed." Gabe had to bite his cheek to keep from protesting. He was getting off fairly easy, even if he didn't think that the sweets thing was fair at all. How was he supposed to survive without sugar? It was essential to his diet. He had been raised in a bakery after all. Gabe was ninety percent sure that he had sugar water going through his veins instead of blood. It was pointless to argue, because he had no choice and if that was the worst that happened to him he could count himself lucky. 

Sam sat back up straight. "Over my lap omega. You will feel better when this is over." Gabe situated himself face down over the alphas lap. He already felt like crying and trying to cover himself, and nothing had even happened. The first smack wasn't bad and had Gabe wondering what everyone was complaining about. Yeah it wasn't fun, but it wasn't bad. He was taking back that thought around number five. His ass hurt so bad, it was like he could feel how red it probably was. By number ten he was crying and practically screaming every time another smack landed. Sam had to pin his hands behind his back so he would stop trying to cover himself. He finally got to the last one. He rearranged Gabe so that he was cradled in the alphas lap, but not sitting directly on his poor abused backside. "There you are my perfect angel. It's over now and you are just fine. You did so good for me, I know you haven't been through that before but you did so well." Sam wiped away Gabe's tears and kissed his forehead. After the omega had stopped crying, he laid Gabe on his stomach and went to get the lotion. When he got back the golden omega surprised him by rolling over and pulling him into a kiss. Sam sank into the kiss as always happy to have his omega in his arms. Gabe wrapped his legs around the alphas waist and pulled him even closer. Sam grabbed onto a handful of Gabe's hair and then used to other hand to rub over red heated flesh. 

 

\---------later----------

 

Afterwards Sam lay on his back naked and sweaty. Gabe rolled towards him and laid his head on the alpha's shoulder. Sam smiled and used his fingers to trace some of the marks he had left on Gabe's neck above his collar. Gabe giggled and squirmed, his neck had always been ticklish.

"We should get up and shower. Both of us really need it." Sam spoke quiet not wanting to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over the room. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but over all I feel really good." Gabe smiled up at him and Sam couldn't resist putting a kiss on those lips. He really didn't feel like getting up right at that moment. "Can we lay here for a while before we shower alpha." Sam shivered at those words, he apparently really had a thing about being called alpha in bed. 

"For a couple minutes, if we don't shower soon we are going to both be very uncomfortable." Sam pulled the omega closer until he was practically on top of the alpha. Five minutes later he heard Gabe's breathing even out and knew that he had fallen asleep. They really needed to shower, but he didn't want to wake his omega. Sam very carefully got out of bed and got a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He came back and wiped the omega down and then cleaned himself up. He got into bed and sent a text to Dean letting him know that everything was ok and they were turning in for the night. Then he pulled the blanket up turned off the light and pulled Gabe closer. He fell asleep listening to the omegas soft breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys. I started a new fic that wouldn't leave me alone until it was finished. So again I am so sorry. I'm going to try to update this again on Wednesday, but I have learned not to make promises. 
> 
> As always I own nothing from the show and I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for everyone that has stuck with me up to this point even though I'm slow in updating this one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you guys think

Gabe was woken early the next morning by pounding on their door. He rolled over to nudge at Sam who was already up and heading for the door. He opened the door letting in Dean and Castiel, Gabe noticed at some point during the night Sam must have put both of them in sleep pants. He was thankful for that, Cas had seen him naked plenty of times, but he didn't need Dean seeing him like that. He was also pretty sure that Sam didn't really want his brother seeing either one of them naked.

"What time is it." Sam was running fingers through his sleep ruffled hair, straitening it back out again. Gabe was a little jealous he could do that, but that was ok it just meant he could probably get Sam to brush his hair some night. That always felt really good if someone else did it.

"Way too early to be awake. We got a case." Cas climbed into bed next to Gabe and snuggled up to his brother. Gabe held in a laugh, if you didn't give Castiel a reason to be up in the morning he really didn't like being awake. The brothers talked over what they knew about the case which as it turns out wasn't much. Sam started to pack up the small amount of things they had managed to pull out. Dean went back to his room to do the same.

 

\-------------------

 

A couple hours later Cas was more awake. Although he was sitting in the backseat still snuggled up to his brother. Dean pulled up and parked in front of a hanger. He introduced them to a man named Jerry who already knew the brothers. Sam clipped the other end of Gabe's leash to his belt loop. That we he could have his hands free and there was enough slack on the leash that it wasn't uncomfortable for Gabe, just humiliating. They walked through a hanger with the alphas talking to Jerry. Cas had taken Gabe's hand a while ago, Gabe smiled and squeezed his brothers hand. He was grateful for the support even if technically he did earn his punishment. 

They entered an office and Jerry played a recording. After the recording ended he spoke. "Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive." Gabe had to hold back tears at that point. He didn't know any of them, but knowing that many people had died without warning hit him pretty hard. 

"We're going to need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam was always the one to think of these things first. Dean asked about seeing the wreckage and Jerry told them that he couldn't get them in to see the wreckage. They left and Dean said he had an idea to get them in. He stopped outside a copy store and went inside. Sam got out of the car and leant against the side waiting. Gabe knew why he did that, it was so he could get to his brother quick if he ran into trouble. 

Dean came out and showed Sam two ID's that he had made while inside. They got in the car while talking, Sam was holding the ID's. Sam was talking about the recording and how there was EVP on it. He played the tape for Dean so all anyone heard was a man saying no survivors. The alphas got a room at the nearest motel and made sure that Cas and Gabe had everything they needed before leaving them there. They couldn't pose as homeland security when they had omegas with them.

Gabe flipped the TV on. He could really go for some chocolate right about now. He really shouldn't think about it, because that would just make him crave it. A week wasn't that long, and who knows maybe Sam would let him out early on good behavior or something. He turned it to some random game show, he really loved these shows. They made him laugh, people would agree to the most humiliating things for money. Cas scoffed from the other side of the bed and opened his book. Cas pretended not to like these shows, said it was an insult to intelligence, but Gabe knew better. Cas would not so secretly watch them with his brother. Gabe would always catch him laughing or answering questions quietly.

After a few hours the alphas came back with food for Cas and Gabe. They sat at the table and Sam and Dean went into full research mode. The TV was turned down and books and papers were everywhere. Cas and Gabe had two choices after they finished eating they could stay at the table or sit on the floor. The hunters needed the room. So after they finished eating the omegas settled on their stomachs on the floor to watch TV just like they used to. 

The alphas started talking about Demons and Gabe looked at Sam in shock. He didn't know that those even existed. Sam wasn't looking at him though he was reading out of one of the books so Gabe turned back to the show he was watching with Cas. Dean's phone rang and after he hung up he explained that Jerry was the one who called and the pilot had just died in a plane crash. The alphas drove out to see what they could get from the second crash then Dean called Cas and told them to get the room packed up. They had to track down the survivors and weren't sure how long that was going to take. Neither alpha was comfortable leaving them in the room that long if they didn't know when they would be back. 

When the omegas got in the car Sam was calling the survivors pretending to be the airline. He was asking if they were going to fly again any time soon. He got off the phone and told Dean the only one left on their list was the flight attendant that had survived. They called her house and her sister told them that her flight left at eight. Dean started speeding towards the airport, they had to get there before her flight took off to try and stop her. 

They got to the airport and ran inside. Gabe had to run fast to try and keep up with Sam's speed, because they were still connected. Gabe had tried to talk him out of the leash at this point, but Sam wouldn't budge on that. They checked the departure board and saw her flight was boarding in thirty minutes. Dean looked around and found a phone, calling the gate she was going to be at. He was trying to convince her that he was from the hospital and then after she didn't believe that he switched to trying to get her to stay to see what sounded like an ex boyfriend. He was trying anything and everything to get her to not get on that flight, when that fell through and she hung up they just bought tickets. Gabe was nervous he had never been on a flight, let alone one he knew was going to crash. Dean was the most nervous though, which was funny because Gabe had never seen the tough as nails brother scared before. Both omegas were kneeling in front of their alphas. Planes had been designed so that omegas could be in this position comfortably and safely. It was societies general view point that if they could be on the floor safe then omegas didn't deserve seats, because they were even lower than pets, they were just objects to most people. Gabe didn't mind it felt nice to lay his head in Sam's lap and let his alpha pet through his hair. 

Dean got up after the plane was in the air to talk to the flight attendant. Cas, of course, was the most non-ruffled being Gabe had ever seen. He just kneeled there on the floor and read his book. Dean came back after a while and seemed to be more agitated. He said the demon wasn't in the flight attendant like they thought so now they had no idea where it was. Then they noticed that the co-pilot's eyes turn black. They left Cas and Gabe with the strict order to say where they were. The omegas curled up together kind of wondering if this was going to be the last thing they ever did. They cursed the laws that said they couldn't be alone without an alpha, because otherwise they could have waited in the airport. 

After a few minutes the plane started going down. The lights went out and the plane was shaking. Stuff was flying everywhere. The omegas held onto each other tighter, trying to believe that the alphas would stop this in time. Suddenly the plane leveled out and the lights came back on. People were talking all around them asking if everyone was ok, or what happened. A few people swore never to fly again. Sam and Dean came back and sat down hugging their omega's close. Gabe was just happy his family was safe again.

The plane landed and everyone got off safe and sound thanks to the alphas. The pilot and co-pilot along with the flight attendants were being questioned about what happened. Dean turned to his brother. 

"Let's get out of here." Sam nodded and they each walked out of the airport with an arm around their omega. Jerry met them outside and thanked them for their help. Dean asked him how he managed to get his phone number and Jerry said he got it from their dad. The alphas froze and Gabe knew it was because they had been looking for their dad for a while. Jerry told him that Dean's number was on their dad's voicemail.

After Jerry left Dean called their dad's number and the man had been telling the truth, Dean's number was on there. Sam looked angry and got in the car, Dean hesitated and followed. The omegas curled up in the backseat again just glad to be back on the ground. Gabe used every wish and prayer he knew hoping that they would never step foot on a plane again.

**Author's Note:**

> So my thought process for this universe is alphas pretty much rule everything omegas are pretty much property. Alpha/ Omega pairings can result in alpha, betas, or omegas. Alpha/alpha pairings can't have children and are also frowned upon. Beta/beta pairings can only have betas. Beta/omega pairings result in omega or beta children. Alpha/beta pairings result in beta children. And omega/omega pairings can't have children and are illegal.  
> They can automatically tell what you will be at birth.  
> I'm going to try to update this once a week but I'm posting from mobile so I might be late sometimes


End file.
